


The Girl Next Door Was Taken From Me.

by WayIeroFan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Prom, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan





	The Girl Next Door Was Taken From Me.

**This is a spin off from my story ‘I fell in love with the girl next door’ that features Miles Iero and Sandy. What is Sandy never died? That’s where this starts.**

This was inspired from:<https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/XUIO3kaiuIvfuWG_OvOJChZxVnq6RUBSS8U0oLePVhRkbsjPzfMSJ4F7QKjux_tjjprkjCgsgZeX7vVXbH31ENYlyWc6aPU3JVUK4ZSGItkQ1PDssG8>  
And the picture was given to me by Poppana.

Miles got the call about ten minutes before he was supposed to be leaving. It was from Sandy, and he hoped she didn’t decide not to go. He went shopping with her to get her dress, even though they weren't going together, he told her she was beautiful. She was always pretty to him.

He bought her dress instead of his tux. He had saved for months, but he decided she was more important. She cried about it for awhile, saying she didn't want a dress. She could go in her old one from 9th grade, but no, Miles said she was more important then him and bought the thing.

He borrowed his father’s for the occasion, which he would soon find out he wouldn’t even be going to.

Jamia Iero stood in front of the couple, taking pictures. Miles smiled at his girlfriend, Britney, and nodded.

“You do look wonderful,” He commented, and Jamia got some pictures of them kissing.

They haven't been going out that long. In the three months they had, Britney never liked Sandy. She didn’t like how she was built. How skinny she was, and those dirty rags she wore all the time. Miles saw Sandy less and less those days.

When Miles picked his phone up, excusing himself and walked onto his porch, where his father stood smoking.

“Hey,” Miles said into the phone, leaning against the bannister looking at her house. “what’s up?”

“Miles,” The girl was crying he realised, and he instantly straightened up, walking to the railing and looking over the side and down towards where their windows faced each other. He could tell she wasn’t waiting there for him. “I need you. Please.”

“I’ll be right there,” He assured jumping easily over the old plastic railing. Frank looked after him.

“What’s going on, Kid?” He asked, Britney picking up her dress and coming out.

“Where are you going?!” She shrieked. “We’re leaving like, now!”

“No we aren’t,” Miles waved her off and her jaw dropped. He made his way into the house, getting a mean glare from Sandy’s mother.

“Do you ever knock!?” she yelled, throwing a book at him. He swatted it away, making his way upstairs until the sobs through the receiver turned into real ones, and he closed the phone, opening the bathroom door and walked inside.

“Miles,” She was crying, shaking sitting on the edge of the tub. He hugged her under her arms, picking her up so easily it scared him. He wasn’t very strong, and shouldn’t have been able to do that.

“I’m here, Honey. I’m finally here,” He whispered, walking them into her room. The room wasn't just small, it was cold. It was nowhere near something you could call home. The lighting was so dim, and the paint peeling. He hated her life.

“I can’t go to prom,” She whimpered. “I....I had to sell the dress so I could eat,” she was crying harder, shaking. “an-and she took the money. She yelled at me,” She whispered.

“It’s ok,” Miles assured, wiping her eyes. She was shivering from the cold through her worn down clothes, and he decided she couldn’t stay here. As he carried her over, the mother stood outside the door yelling at him. Frank ignored her, like always. Britney was not happy to see another girl in Miles’ arms.

“What is she doing here?! We should have left fifteen minutes ago!” She yelled at Miles, and he rolled his eyes.

“If you wanna go so badly, then get out,” He said nodding towards the road. “Go. Right now I have better things to do, then take you to Prom.”

Sandy started sobbing harder and Frank took her from Miles, laying her down in his room. Miles bickered with Britney for a few minutes and turned, running up the stairs.

“Get out,” He pointed. “You aren’t welcome here. Not anymore. Yes, she is more important than you. You spoiled brat.”

 

Britney left in tears, but miles didn’t feel bad. Jamia didn’t know to be angry or happy for him.

“Hey there, Sweetheart,” He whispered to the girl, putting his hand on her scold ar,. She jerked away.

“You should go to prom with..with Britney,” She whispered. “You belong with her.”

“No, I belong right here,” He assured, rubbing her arms until she warmed up. “I’m gonna get you some clothes.”

He found her some warm clothes and took her shirt off first, not even surprised to see her ribs and sunken chest. He pulled the sweatshirt over her, which should have been too small, but it was baggy.

Then he pulled off her tattered shorts, and almost started crying. He had to look at the ceiling and blink away the tears from what he saw.

Not only was she cutting, but she was carving. She had given herself names, and it killed him. He felt his heart shatter and his stomach drop, and as he pulled up the sweat pants, he let one tear go.

“You can’t go back,” He whispered. “I won’t let you.”

“That’s my home,” she said back, shaking.

“That isn’t a home. That’s hell,” He said at her, sternly.

“That’s where I grew up.”

“You never had a childhood.”

“You were my childhood!” She snapped back, looking heartbroken. He pulled her into his arms. He rocked her for a bit before she passed out on his chest.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Frank asked, knocking on the open door. Miles looked straight ahead.

“You know. And you could had stopped it a long time ago,” Miles said not looking at his father. Frank nodded.

“Yeah,” He said. “I could have.”

“You have another mouth to feed.”

“I’m not the one to ask. What is your mother going to say when you tell her a girl is sleeping in your room?”

“She’s gonna tell me no, but Sandy will be in here if you like it or not. Or we’ll leave.”

The scariest thing about that sentence is that Frank knew it was true.

“Of course,” Frank said, nodding. “I’ll make her something to eat.”

“I’ll never look up to you,” Miles shook his hand.

“I wouldn't either,” Frank said quietly, suddenly ashamed.

“Get out.”

Frank shut Miles door, going into his bedroom and called the police. The Iero’s watched as Sandy’s mother was taken away in cuffs that night, and Miles always hated his father from that point in. Sandy was put into foster care, and was abused by her new parents. But the difference now was that Miles couldn’t save her, and Frank couldn’t save Miles. 


End file.
